puccafandomcom-20200213-history
The Ring Ring Touch
Ring Ring attempts to ruin Pucca's chances as a model. The Ring Ring Touch is the first segment of the twenty-second episode of the Pucca television series. It first aired April 2, 2007. Summary The day begins as usual with Pucca being the most popular girl in town which upsets Ring Ring. She sees a news announcement for a famous photographer, Mister Zoom, heading for Italy to seek a new model. Spying the airplane flying overhead, Ring Ring transforms to her Yang Version and pulls the photographer into Sooga Village where he decides he’ll look for his talent instead. Seeing Ring Ring and liking how cute and sassy she is (plus her lack of an agent), he offers her to be his new role model. Pucca, who was interested in being popular to gain Garu’s affection, walks away sadly, until Zoom sees her cuteness and chooses her instead. Ring Ring is outraged but when Zoom offers her a position as a stylist, she decides to use the opportunity to make Pucca look bad. Pucca eagerly sits down for a makeover and Ring Ring uses everything available to make her look horrible, including a live weasel around her neck. Zoom is shocked by her new look but, to Ring Ring’s dismay, finds it a groundbreaking new fashion and eagerly takes pictures. Pucca hands Ring Ring back her “prop” who’s then doused in paint by Chief who thinks fur is cruelty, and attacked by her own weasel. Next is a western-themed set for which Ring Ring provides Pucca with a toy horse attached to a rocket. Before the fuse reaches the powder, Zoom wants to change locations and Pucca hands the horse back to Ring Ring. It finally explodes and the girl is left covered in soot (which Zoom takes a photo of). For her last photo-shoot, Pucca wears an exquisite ball gown against a backdrop of Paris. Meanwhile, Ring Ring arrives holding Mio, which prompts Garu to come looking for him. Spying his cat, he quickly takes him back and is promptly kissed by Ring Ring who proceeds to mock the livid Pucca. A battle begins between the two as Zoom eagerly takes photos. Loving them both, he appoints both girls as his models which assuages Ring Ring, despite not knowing what it is they’re modeling for. Sometime later, everyone is reading the new magazine Zoom published and it turns out he was shooting photos for advertising a beauty cream that would turn girls from “drab (featuring a picture of a filthy Ring Ring)” to “Fab (a picture of Pucca in her ball gown)”. Pucca is pleased with these results, but Ring Ring literally explodes in anger. Pucca eagerly leans over to kiss Garu (and accidentally kisses Dada, who’s pleased by it) then pins the ninja while Zoom takes more pictures of her kissing Garu. Trivia The toy pucca is in cat toy. Errors Gallery Touch.JPG Touch0.JPG Touch1.JPG Touch2.JPG Touch3.JPG Touch4.JPG Touch5.JPG Touch6.JPG Touch7.JPG Touch8.JPG Touch9.JPG Touch10.JPG Touch12.JPG Touch13.JPG Touch14.JPG Touch15.JPG Touch16.JPG Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes